


Comparatively Speaking

by Shayheyred



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen and Jin doing what they do best...arguing.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Comparatively Speaking

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Show me!"

"I refuse."

"Hah!" Mugan snorted. "Chicken."

Jin shrugged. "If you say so."

"Hey." Mugen's eyes narrowed. "You tryin' mind things on me?"

"That would require you having a mind." 

"Chicken," Mugen mocked. "Fishfaced, four-eyed chicken! Cluck, cluck–"

"Fine!" sighed Jin, sliding closer. "There! Mine's longer."

"No way! _Mine's_ longer!"

"You're blind _and_ stupid. When we lay them side by side–"

"Aaaaaghh! _What's going on?_ "

They jumped.

"Fuu!" Jin smiled weakly. "You're back early."

"Way early," Mugen echoed. "We were just–"

"–measuring our–"

"–swords." 

"Yes, swords."

" _Swords?_ Really." Fuu sneered. "Those look like dicks. Only _smaller_."


End file.
